


Somewhere

by failsafe



Series: Not Very Drastically Far: a series of snippets about where Clint and Natasha might have gone [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Friendship, Partnership, Road Trips, Romance, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/pseuds/failsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of a series of snippets for Jain about where Clint and Natasha ended up following The Avengers film when the Avengers dispersed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



“Where are we going?” Natasha asked as she looked out the window. She had already completed another stint at the wheel and when she looked over at Clint he was glaring out at horizon, turning his hands over and over the soft, leathery steering wheel but always holding things steady. She turned her attention back to the window and finger-combed back through her hair, tucking it out of the way. The question didn't really make much sense because she'd been driving to, headed toward something that she didn't know. They'd headed south and now they were headed west, out into the far reaches of the west until she wondered if they'd meet the coast. For some reason, she got the feeling they would stop short of that, though. No point showing up on Tony Stark's doorstep. Nobody was home.

“Oh,” Clint said flatly as if was just considering it for the first time and regretting his lack of forethought. Maybe he genuinely was, but sometimes she thought he just faked at that. “I don't know. Somewhere. Why, am I making you nervous? Fury owes us—owes _you_ —the gas bill. Workman's comp,” he said, somewhere between teasing and earnest when he took his eyes off the road and looked at her for the longest moment he would ever allow.

“No. I guess there's just all this build up of anticipation. Feels like it should lead... somewhere,” Natasha said, and she knew the tone that carried into her voice even though she hadn't thought it out. It went right along with the way she stretched her legs and slid her feet along the floorboard, the way she stretched and arched her back, taking a deep breath that seemed to lack a certain completion. It was a kind of _tell_ , a kind of request, but they always ended up back there anyway. It had become almost so comfortable as to lose its allure—but not completely.

“Oh yeah?” Clint responded with a little raise of his eyebrows and a quick adjustment of his breath. She could tell he was thinking about it, caught on. He was sharp, always. And now she could see just a little more of him come back, and it was worth it. Maybe they were finally far enough away from New York, away from Germany, away from anything that would remind them why their paths had crossed again after months. She sat up a little in her seat and slid over toward him and the gearshift, extending her hand and resting it on his thigh, and sharp as he's always been the engine spins up a little and the speedometer takes a five-mile-per-hour leap for just a few seconds. Natasha wondered if Clint Barton had always been so easy. “... Somewhere,” he agreed, absently as he was breathing out the tension and getting back down to speed. “That's where we're goin',” he said, recovering as if he'd never gotten tripped up.

Natasha was surprised at quite how many exits they passed before Clint finally signaled and got off the road, pulling in _somewhere_.

* * *


End file.
